


横仓 潜规则

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 横山p和小明星





	横仓 潜规则

金牌制片人横山最近有点怪。

他去到片场时，主演大仓忠义正和女主对戏，两人站在早春樱花树下好不浪漫，横山却是看到什么脏东西一样撇开目光。

好烂俗。他在心里诽谤，仿佛忘了自己在看剧本时的夸奖话。

“……先去看看道具组。”

横山语气格外生硬地告知助理，转过头大步流星地走向后台，咬着牙在心里告诫自己不许回过头去看，并努力无视工作人员对男女主般配的夸奖。

看谁你们都觉得般配！

这可都是以前从未有的事。

横山对大仓态度与众不同不是没有道理。

大仓在追横山——尽管大仓并没有像电视剧一样宣言“我要追你”或是向横山表白，但这是同两人走得近的staff都知道的秘密。

原因就在大仓表露地实在太过明白。

每当横山来片场的时候，镜头一结束大仓就匆匆赶去和横山问候。

“横山先生早！”  
“横山先生要不要喝水？我帮你去拿。”  
“横山喜欢的饭店下次我也要去试试！”  
“别开我的玩笑了横山先生……不过您能看我的采访我很高兴……”

一开始谁都以为这不过是巴结讨好罢了，纵使大仓早已是当下受热捧的若手俳优。

可那天大仓扭了脚，人人都劝他小心点待着，他却摇摇头非要到横山面前去，疼得出汗了也要挤出可爱的笑容；总是把自己做的点心偷偷放到横山身边，对助理做个“嘘”表情，躲在墙后探个脑袋看横山吃过后的表情……

谁都必须承认这个暖呼呼的小熊在用他全部的真诚与笨拙的方式靠近心上人，像个向日葵围着横山转。

多好的孩子，擅长做饭长得可爱，笑容和太阳一样让人觉得暖融融的，可以在冬天抖掉一身的冰雪。

横山还没和剧组的staff说上几句就远远地听到一声“横山先生！”

语气里全是努力克制也压不住的欢喜。

是大仓忠义。

横山抑制不住地弯了弯嘴角，却又咳嗽几声恢复成面无表情的样子，实在虚伪。

大仓身上满是年轻人的活力与迷人的青涩，冲着横山不好意思地低头笑了笑，露出可爱的虎牙。琥珀色的眼睛里亮晶晶的满是喜悦，像个可爱的小熊布丁让人想要戳一戳脸颊咬上一口。

“横山先生您来啦。我刚才的拍摄您看了吗？觉得怎么样。”

“嗯嗯……还不错。”横山胡乱地回答着，脑子里迷迷糊糊，眼神在面前人的双眼和害羞的笑颜上飘来飘去。

“真的吗！谢谢您……”

“拍摄开始两个多月了……你感觉怎么样？”

“挺好的！第一次饰演这样的角色……谢谢横山先生给我这个机会。”

“听说横山先生也会出席今晚的酒宴，是真的吗？”

“是……你又有什么歪主意？”

“嘿嘿才没啦……！”笑容更灿烂了。

横山简直觉得自己即使在室内也被光芒照耀着，直到对方挥挥手说要去下个镜头后才回过神来。

“等一下！”横山下意识就握住了对方的手腕，看到对方吃痛的表情才后知后觉的松开。

我要说什么来着……总之让他好好拍戏什么的……关照几句……

“头发乱糟糟的！也不照照镜子整理下！”

“啊啊啊我这就去弄！”

我在干嘛啊，怎么和个笨蛋高中生一样。看着对方跑开的身影心里一半懊恼一半失落。他用手背盖过自己的眼睛，试图遮去心中的羞耻和慌乱。

大仓忠义……你真把我变得好奇怪。

离开片场的时候已经快是傍晚了，他在休息处有条不紊地处理掉工作邮件。刚抬起头来就看见助理眼巴巴地看着自己。

“我可以去便利店弄份盒饭吃吗老板，我的胃还是热爱平民食物。而且老板也不想我因为胃痛跌倒在酒宴上吧。”

横山很无奈，“对你们真是太好了……和我这么说话。哎、去吧去吧。”

然而目睹着助理欢快地跑开，横山却是重重地送了一口气，一脸警惕地看了看四周，站起身了走到与助理不同方向的一家便利店门口，一溜烟地跑到杂志架前，熟练地捧起一本tv杂——大仓忠义表纸。

横山一脸严肃地翻了一遍。

接着以“仔细检查下这家伙工作态度认真吗”的理由又看了一遍，再以“看看有没有背后说我”看了第三遍。

发现他说喜欢芝士，下次带一些好的给他。

但是没有提到我。

第四遍。

虽然拍摄主题为“眼镜”并且大仓完全彰显了自己的可爱，横山还是忍不住在心里跺了跺脚——

最近几期的接受采访都没提到我，明明以前还经常感谢制片人！

愤愤地把杂志放回架子上横山就转头离开。可又默默地转过头，拿起杂志飞快地接了账。

算、算了，看在他拍摄很认真的份上。

谁都知道横山也早就喜欢大仓了，从他一见到对方就红了的耳尖，还有不知什么时候在办公室堆成山的，大仓有关的杂志和新闻。

可是横山自己不知道，或者说，不承认。

“只是讨好我而已。”每次捕捉到助理戏谑的眼神，横山就装出一副无动于衷的样子，俊朗的脸上出现倔强的神情，“不过是长得可爱！吃相也……虽然我不讨厌他这样……”

“但是不可能的，别用这么调侃的眼神看我了！我可是上司啊喂。”

圈子里秘密来了一场赌注，横山先告白还是大仓先告白？赔率是越来越高了。

买了横山先的助理实在太无奈——自家上司什么时候能坦诚些？

“我的发型还好吗？”

“好极了。”经纪人也是无奈，“要是你在综艺上也这么积极主动就好了。”

“我这不是还没有适应吗！……”

“好了好了，快下车吧。赶紧找你的横山先生去。”

经纪人其实说得对，他在综艺上表现总是青涩，对业内形形色色的人还是畏惧，就像躲在家里偷偷听着猎人枪响，害怕地吃着蜂蜜的熊。

就算这样也不停努力着，把自己的真诚捧给横山。

希望他可以想起摸摸自己卷发，回想起五年前的那个夜晚，鼓励地说你努力了。

大仓努力让自己不去抠自己的掌心，向别墅走去。

可他果然还是不擅长，才和几个人打过招呼后便无所事事。一个人对着泳池发呆，看着其中映射出欢笑的男男女女，其中只有自己显得落寞，水波扭曲了夜幕，似乎要把大仓吞进去。

现在去找横山太过早了，一定还有很多人围着他。

“嘿！tacchon！”幸好有人把他从这种落寞中拉了出来。

“yasu！啊！村上社长您好。”

看到自己的发小安田和村上走过来大仓脸上顿时有了笑意，纵使村上是自己的社长，但对方好相处的性子使两人几乎是朋友关系了。

安田走过去想和对方碰杯，结果却发现对方端着一杯果汁，要知道在这样的酒席上，未成年喝酒都被睁一只眼闭一只眼。

明白一切的安田感到好笑地弯了弯嘴角，“明明动不动喝个烂醉，只要那个人会出现的场合就要保持得体。”

“才不是……经纪人说了我才红了没过久。保持好的形象才比较好嘛……yasu你别胡说八道。”大仓心里尴尬，表面却故作镇静。

“得——合着我因为你喝个烂醉而被纠缠不清的夜晚就不算数了。”村上开玩笑地抱怨，转而低下声叹了口气，“你加油啊。”

“嗯……”

“我作为社长在这里，你今天就别这么早去找横山了！整天跟着别人，我做你社长的都见不到你人。”

“哪里有整天跟着他……”

“fufufu，别人看了要以为tacchon改追hina了呢。”

“yasu你真是……！”

大仓逐渐在和两人话题中笑得愈发大声。

不能去找横山了……虽然有点可惜，但是他不会在意的吧。如此安慰着自己的大仓，丝毫不知接下来会发生什么而安田的话又是如何一语成谶。

“横山先生您慢点！说不定大仓先生他只是和朋友聊嗨了，说，说不定睡着了呢！？”

“他平时都很早过来的，我也就去看看……”

助理喘着气跟上横山，下一秒却看到对方愣在原地，小心翼翼地偏过头去——看到那副叫横山止住脚步的图景。

横山为对方想了一万个理由，当中唯独没有和村上站在一起。

那一瞬间他嗓子很干，劝自己不要想太多可是大仓不加抑制的笑声让他心乱如麻，难以理清自己的思绪，控制不住地握紧拳头。

或许一个人待上一会儿能让我冷静些，他想，好不容易跑过来算什么事。

可他没好好地藏住自己，大仓看见了立马追了上来，两人距离不远，横山很快闻到了大仓身上那股清淡的香气。

“横山先生！”

熟悉的味道和声音，往日里叫自己无比舒坦，可现在却勾起一股无名火。

“终于看到您啦！刚才和人聊多了忘了和您……”

“别总是来找我。”横山打断了对方，“这么久以来你还不放弃吗。抱歉，我看还是村上社长更适合做你的目标。”

“横山先生您听我解释，我只是……”

“只是想要攀上有权势的人？”

我都在说些什么！横山几乎是立刻就后悔了，可大仓不给他补救的机会。

“横山先生，我知道了。”

“放开我！”

横山被狠狠地甩开，被一双含着泪光的鹿眼钉在原地。

大脑一片空白。

身边的嬉笑声从未如此突兀。

在电话打到第十几个还没接通的时候横山看到了居酒屋前的安田和大仓。他当即让司机停车，打开车门冲进雨幕当中。

大仓忠义浑身的酒气，大约是睡着了，整个人依靠在安田身上。横山下意识地想去抱抱他，却被安田一手拦住——平日在电视上都是温柔模样的音乐人此刻神色严厉。

“进去说。”并且一点都不给横山机会，凭自己惊人的力气把大仓背起来平稳地送到包间里去。

横山面对着安田，不知为何感受到一种见家长的压力。

“你从来没见过他喝醉的样子吧。他只想让你看见自己身上最好的地方。”

“你倒是很厉害，抛给他那样的话。”

安田语气很冷，手臂上青筋暴起，好似用尽全部力气才忍住不去揍横山。

“对不起……”时至今日也只能说出这样的话，心里明白当时不过是看到对方和社长在一起就嫉妒心大作罢了。

很幼稚，但也很过分。

“但是。我喜欢大仓，接下来我会去追求他。我发誓，绝不会再伤害他，也不会让任何人让他伤心。”

“你还有什么资格追求他！”

可横山毫无动摇地看着安田。

安田稍微缓和了态度。“你觉得你是什么时候第一次见到大仓？”

“试镜的时候……”

“看来你是完全不记得了。那我告诉你。”

横山有必要知道。而且……安田看着对方的睡颜叹了口气。

纵使不看好，就当我帮你这个忙吧。

大仓忠义醒过来时发现自己在公寓里。

头好痛……这是在哪儿。

他只记得自己早早就离开了酒宴，和安田跑去居酒屋喝了太多太多的酒，非常丢人地抱着对方说了一堆话。一开始他还以为这是yasu送自己回去，但很明显这不是yasu的家。

该不会是嫌我醉了太麻烦把我卖给贩卖器官的了吧……哇呜……他漫无边际地想着，脑子里还迷迷糊糊的。

“你醒啦……”

是横山裕！

大仓别说醒酒了此刻怕是三魂七魄都飞出去几个，看到一边的窗户就想砸了立马逃跑。

“大概吓到你了。刚才路上看见你和安田。……是安田把你交给我让我送你回去的，不过我不知道你住哪儿就……”

安田章大你居然把我卖了。大仓躺在沙发上默默磨牙。在对方从扭过脑袋看自己时一秒恢复正常，顺带着一个起身坐得端端正正。

“他和我说了很多关于你的事。”横山语速很慢，语气里是说不清的感情，不知道是不是错觉，大仓听出一股奶味来。

寂静。

他在面对安田时还有作誓言的力气，可面对大仓却把所有的话都堵在了喉咙口。一身的力气全被卸掉，只想过去抱着对方毛茸茸的脑袋。

可是他不敢。

大仓头偏过去不去看横山，眼角留着不知是泪水还是醉意抹上的红痕。

横山最终打破了寂静，“我为自己说的话道歉以及……”

“对不起，把和你的约定忘的一干二净。”

五年前大仓才出道，什么都很不顺利，几乎接不到任何通告，只能在电视剧里当个没名字的甲乙丙丁。而彼时的横山裕还没改行，当俳优当得是风生水起。

大仓觉得自己足够努力和坚强，可在那个一连接到三个试镜不通过的雨夜他是真的有些绝望了，也没带伞就这么蹲在商店街上，不能靠喝酒销愁，偌大一个东京没他的朋友，下个月的房租也没有着落。

要这么死在东京街头吗，他想。

可却有人在他头上撑起一把伞，递给他毛巾让他擦擦身子，给他去买了杯热咖啡和一些点心，是让大仓可以活下去的温暖。

那个人看着大仓狼吞虎咽的样子哈哈大笑，对方噎住了又慌乱地去拍大仓的背。

“你才出道啊。”那个人听过大仓蹲坐在街道的理由后有些惊讶，“我不太会说安慰话，不过……你懂的吧，好好加油。”

“我相信你可以的。”

露出有些害羞的笑，摸了摸大仓湿漉漉的脑袋。那掌心的温度大仓铭记到现在。

“要红哦，和我约定。”

那个人是横山裕。

于是大仓便像是金毛犬一样衔着这句话到今天，想要扑倒主人怀里去求一份赞赏的抚摸。

“这没什么，不过是一面之缘我没抱着你会记住我的希望。但确实从那天起一直一直嚼着你这句话才娱乐圈走下去。”

“希望能有一天真正地红起来，和你一起演戏，然后听你真心的一句夸奖。”

“后来你做制片人了，也没关系，我就是这么坚持啊……终于要完成自己的梦想了……可不知道什么时候仰慕变成爱慕，我又不满足了。

大仓转过头，眼前横山的面容还是和当初并无二致。这张脸鼓励自己遇到挫折时走下去，本来仅仅如此而已。可当他终于有资格去试镜对方制片的剧，又一次看到对方，终于要实现自己的仰慕时。

却是在午夜从梦中惊醒，身下一片泥泞的白浊，脑海中似还有对方靠在自己耳边一句“我爱你”，心中太多慌乱无措。

轻声细语，却是无比勾魂。

“知道不可能我还是努力了……我也觉得我一定能做到的。我知道很多人说我想抱大腿，可我是真心的阿，我要靠自己活下去，就不想管那些不喜欢的人说的话……”

“可唯独你不可以这么说……”

横山看着大仓靠近自己，脸上大概因为重返的醉意而一片红色，声音里裹着叫自己手足无措的哭腔。他试着用双手抱住大仓，幸好没有被推开，但也因此心跳如鼓。

“横山裕你个笨蛋……”说得太多，大仓竟是情绪激动起来，伸手捏住平时不敢冒犯的人的脸。

“长这么白，心里黑。”

“是是是。”横山受着对方的骂，心里满是心疼，轻轻地拍着对方的背。“我是笨蛋，心里黑。”

“坏蛋。”

“好，我是坏蛋。”

“又笨又坏心里黑透了的横山。”

“嗯嗯，我是又笨又坏……”

“不仅又笨又坏还讨……呜……嗝。”

居然还打哭嗝，横山好笑地想。可现在对方做什么在他心里都是可爱的。

“我不会再让你受伤害了。”

横山和大仓四目相对，三十后代的他此刻居然也红了脸。可不管如何，该说的话就要好好说出来。

“忠义，我喜欢你。”

接着他的领口被扯住，在惊讶中接受了大仓的一个索吻。他甚至来不及闭眼，看着大仓的睫毛微微发颤。

这个吻来得太迟了，但还好来得及。

这个吻实在绵长，终于大仓主动结束了，站起身来却是气势汹汹地说:“行了！送我回去吧！”

这让还坐在沙发上的横山愣住了，按照刚才的气氛，难道不该是今夜他抱着大仓睡在自家豪华大床吗。

“发呆干什么。哇……肮脏的大人。是想潜规则我吗？”

“不是……我，怎么就……”

“无理无理无理！下流！离我远点！”

横山裕，36岁，在以为自己表白成功抱得美人归的时候被扣上了潜规则的帽子。

横山第二天去片场时，就看着大仓的镜头了，可没想到大仓一个镜头接一个镜头，其中有休息时间也只是喝喝水和共演说说话，丝毫没有和横山说话的意思。

绕是横山再迟钝，也好歹在人间走了36年，到现在也是反应过来了。

这家伙是报复自己说的话，干脆把小恶魔尾巴抖出来要横山反过来追他一次。

再怎么坏也是认定的人，横山说什么也不会放走，何况自己对安田也有誓言。格外有行动力地折腾起来，就不信治不了大仓。

横山于是找准一切机会约对方出来吃饭，从可以一览东京的高层餐厅到街边的拉面店，希望对方享受美食的同时和自己交流交流感情。

可谁知对方说“好吃”的频率比和自己说话的还高。

“你就不能对我这个请客的有点表示？”

“啊呜呜……最喜欢横山先生了！”大仓一边吃一边含糊不清地敷衍，半真半假的话却是把横山惹得心跳。

这还不算完，那天横山在休息室里把传单上介绍的餐厅拍下来，却是猝不及防背上爬上来一个人，吓得他不行。

“大仓忠义！？”

“哇呜！你居然还偷偷把这些东西拍下来……”

“还不是为了你！？还好意思说！而且别不打招呼地就过……

“也别乱吃桌上的点心啊！？”

“猴吃……”

“诶！是吗……那我下次给你带点去。”可惜对于大仓忠义那些可爱的圈套，横山裕总是没有防御力的。

大仓忠义实在“过分”，表面上对横山不理不睬，可横山一说给他送酒来就立马家宅大开欢迎对方进来。

大概那天醉态毕露大仓也不想再遮掩了，每次横山一来就拉着对方一起看综艺还喝酒吃零食，两人的笑声几乎能掀翻房顶。

但大仓有时的举动简直要把横山的心脏掀了。

“芝士好好吃啊yoko……啾。”

猝不及防的吻让横山脸红心跳，有时甚至能得到醉了的对方一个很深入的吻，把横山搞的下面好精神，自己倒好，吻完倒头就睡。还得横山得以半勃的状态把他搬到床上安顿好，然后一个人去冷静冷静。

动不动被撩一下，我这样迟早要憋坏，以后让他和朋友去喝得了。横山开着窗抽烟，一脸深沉，但随即意识到一个问题。

这家伙该不会醉了以后亲人不分对象的！不行，还是我陪他喝。

横山不是没和对方提过这些撩了不负责的行为，结果都是大仓夸张地护住胸。

“警告你休想潜规则我！”

当真是报应不爽了。

这样的日子或许和恋爱并无差别，甚至大仓有时还给横山做饭吃。横山也知道对方还喜欢自己，但在经历了和对方盖着被子打手游以后横山说什么也忍不住了，这样不温不火的日子究竟什么时候到头？

终于到了大仓主演，横山担当制片人的这部电影上映的这天。

闪光灯与快门声不断，初次主演电影的大仓在舞台上有些局促地笑着，站在一众卡司的中间。此刻是众人的焦点。主持人一个接一个地抛出问题，大仓虽不习惯但也保持得体地一一回答，眼里闪着兴奋，嘴角的笑也怎么都止不住。这样的人谁都喜欢，时而助演回答问题时还和大仓开玩笑，逗得大仓也无暇估计形象地拍手大笑。

真好啊，这个年轻人凭自己的实力而变得万众瞩目。

虽不能和对方一起站在台上，但坐在下头的横山还是感到欣慰和满足。抛开私情不论，试镜时他便知道这个孩子一定能有所成就。

那个跟在自己身后暖呼呼的小熊也可以自己站起来够到星星了。

无意间目光相接，横山对对方赞许地点点头而大仓也抛给他一个傲气的笑。

怎么样横山先生，没让您失望吧。

首映会算是圆满结束，横山一直到后台换衣服的时候嘴角还擒着笑。

tachhon也算是完成了梦想，要给他好好准备一份礼物。

有些慌张地跑来的助理却是打断了横山的思绪。

“怎么回事，出什么事了。”

“横山先生您看，网上卡着点的有周刊传了您潜规则佐藤小姐的谣言……”

“又是她。”有些嫌恶地啧了一声，横山拿过对方递来的平板大致浏览了一下周刊写的小作文，“看来是之前没给他足够的教训。”

紧急公关的同时横山也不忘打电话给对方解释，可谁料竟是始终关机。

经历过上次的横山这次绝不优柔寡断，简单交代了几句后便上车去找大仓。

然而找遍了大仓平时会去的酒吧和他的住所也不见人影，打电话给他的朋友也是无人知晓。

最后只能回到家中。

谁料家门口竟蹲着一个人，看不清脸，只露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋。

“tacchon！？”横山是又惊又喜，赶紧开门让人进来。

“你怎么跑我……”

话还没说完，横山眼前天旋地转，脑袋软软地挨了一下，看来是倒在了沙发椅上，睁开眼睛却是太过刺激的一幕——

大仓忠义跨坐在他的身上，修长的手指慢条斯理地开始解横山的皮带，甚至挑衅式地冲横山舔了舔嘴唇。

横山大脑近乎宕机，不知道是应该先站起来还是先护住自己的皮带还或是什么。

“等等！？tacchon你要做……”

他的话又没说完，大仓忠义便吻住了他，侵略性地勾住横山的舌头发出啧啧水声，离去时拉出一条暧昧的银线看得横山是脸红心跳。

“怎么，横山先生不能潜规则一下我吗？”

大仓慢慢地向自己后穴探入一根手指，不适应地低喘着气，让横山可以看到他漂亮的下颚线。明明刚才还嚣张的样子，此刻却是浑身透出诱人的红色。

看着美人自己扩张固然是种享受，禁欲太久的横山却是无福消受了，手掌覆上身上人臀瓣，被人称赞的手指直接探入进去。

“等！啊……”

“乖，你这样太慢了。”

横山说得好听，手上实在下流，手指在对方未经人事的穴里打着圈不一会儿就又进入一根手指，把大仓这个雏顶得有些受不住，嗯嗯啊啊不住惹得横山越发地硬了。

“呜！”大仓在对方按到那一点的同时叫出声。

“记住了。”横山挂着笑，恶作剧地又按了下。

毕竟是第一次，横山耐心地做完了前戏，把手指撤出大仓后穴后拍了拍对方的屁股，还流氓地顶了顶胯还得人烧红了脸。

再怎么害羞也得做下去。

大仓握住横山的性器，他羞得不敢用眼睛去看，但也觉得那玩意儿的尺寸实在有些过分。一时间竟有了临阵脱逃的想法，赶紧改了刚才的模样用有些哀求的眼神看横山。

憋了几个月的横山才不给他这个机会，好不温柔地掐住对方的腰，靠近对方的耳边轻声哄骗。

“tacchon乖，不痛的。”还不住地亲着大仓的嘴角鼻尖和眉眼。亲得对方头晕目眩，上了圈套地往横山的性器上坐。

横山的话完全骗人，大仓觉得疼得眼泪都要出来了，不过幸好还算顺利。完全进入的一瞬间横山简直爽得头皮发麻，忍耐不住地动了动就顶到了大仓的敏感点害得身上人抑制不住地叫出了声。

大仓试探性地让横山的阴茎在自己的屁股里抽插了几下，快感堆着冲了上来盖过刚才的痛。年轻人的欲望彻底被点燃，抬起屁股又坐下。骑乘让横山进到很深的地方，两个人都被连连快感撩拨得不行。横山不住地在大仓脖颈上留下一个个痕迹。

“很棒哦tacchon……”

“什，什么……”

“你的里面紧紧地咬着我呢。”

大仓对这样的下流话毫无抵抗力，呜的一声甜蜜地绞紧了横山的性器，双手搭在对方肩上，脊背都弯曲起来。

“tacchon，叫我的名字……”

“啊……裕。”大仓不再克制自己的呻吟，每句话都像是从水里打捞上来似的黏稠。

横山立刻抓走主动权，狠狠地顶着大仓，不忘顾及地用手覆上大仓的性器，用拇指蹭过顶端让对方尖声叫着射了出来。

可动作也丝毫不停地撞着大仓的前列腺，叫对方硬生生一夜内爽第二次。这年轻的肉体简直叫他中毒，不够地索取着，汗水让刘海垂了下来也不管不顾，有些没轻没重地操着身上的人。

大仓觉得简直要被操坏了，快感简直要把他淹没，他在一片迷糊中寻找着求饶的方法。

于是他靠近横山，微微夹紧了甬道，哭腔里还带上委屈:“kimi君，实在太舒服了……放过我好不好。”

被叫到本名的男人下一秒就用精液填满了大仓，低声喘着气和对方接吻。

“tacchon，就这么叫我。”说完便又动作起来。

诶！？等等这和说好的不一样！大仓的慌乱却是化作一声媚叫出声。

那一夜大仓叫着“kimi君”哭哑了嗓子，横山则是满足地饱餐一顿。

之后网上再没人传横山的任何一点谣言。

而横山的助理则赢了赌注，华丽丽地把一千日元变成了十万。


End file.
